As We Dance
by Aeneid
Summary: A lonely night spent by two people hiding their relationship to everyone in RuneMidgard. Assassin x Priestess pairing.


First EVER RO songfic that I've written! This song is also made by Paolo Santos so go download his song while listening to this!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ragnarok Online…

Here goes~!

As We Dance 

"You're here already?" a masculine voice asked.

A blonde-haired Priestess with hazel brown eyes suddenly perked up at the voice. There stood before her was raven-haired Assassin smiling at her. She stood up suddenly and gave him a tight hug.

He was a bit taken aback. "H-hey, take it easy…" he assured, returning the hug. "Don't worry, I'm not going to leave."

"I can't take it anymore…" she sniffed.

"Take what?" he asked, wondering why she was acting so strange tonight. She was a bit earlier than usual in their meeting place at Mt. Mjolnir and the Priestess looked like she was in very deep thought…

The man studied her for while as she tried hard to dry her tears. She wore the usual Priestess garb with matching Biretta on top of her short blonde hair. Her eyes were a hazel brown, though it looked a bit dull right now.

"Tsuki-san, what's wrong?" he asked gently.

"Everything!" she said, her forehead creasing. "Why can't we just see each other in public? Hyuga, this is too much! Why do we need to see each other in secret?! It's driving me crazy!"

Hyuga Ricdeau shook his head in disbelief. "I don't want your reputation tainted… We both know that Assassins and Priests don't mix. And if they see us together… what will the High Priest say?"

"Wilhelm can stuff his head with more complicated matters with Kurumi Kurosagi." Tsuki Hikari said haughtily. "Everyone in the Sanctuary knows they're madly in love with each other but those two very well know that if a scandal broke out, Kurumi's reputation as the Steel Angel of Prontera will be ruined as well as Wilhelm's removal from being High Priest."

The Assassin laughed. "You are so mean."

"Of course I am. Momo Orihara taught me how to be a bad girl when I became a Priestess, remember?" she smirked, staring at his jet-black eyes.

"Do tell me when that when I see her again, I'll reprimand her to stop influencing you." He said jokingly.

The girl shook her head. "No need. It's better that way, ne?" suddenly, she turned serious. "Let's not hide the relationship, please… It's giving me a hard time."

"Dance with me."

"WHAT?!?" she exclaimed, pulling away from the hug. "I-I-I-I-I can't dance!"

He crossed his arms grumpily. "Dance with me first then I'll decide if I want our relationship to be known to public." Before the Priestess could react, the Assassin got both her hands and place it on his broad shoulders while he placed his gloved hands on her waist. To add to the final touch, Hyuga pulled her closer to him, making her blush a beet red.

 "What do we do…?" she asked.

"We just… dance." The raven-haired man grinned sheepishly, swaying a bit as he hummed a tune to go along with the mood.

_I can remember the time_

_When you said you were mine_

_You've made my life shine so bright_

The feeling was oh so right

_And you put your arms around me_

_As we sway side to side_

_Bright stars up above me_

Like flashing disco lights 

Tsuki tried hard to follow his lead but stumbled a few times into his chest and each time she did, her face turned red. Thank Odin it was dark! He didn't notice it… or so she thought.

_As we dance_

_Somewhere in south of France_

_We will fly_

_And tango up that bright-lit sky_

As we dance

_As we dance_

_One night we were all alone_

_Somewhere far out on our own_

_Then you listened while the music plays_

_Over and over since yesterday_

Hyuga smirked to himself as he placed a hand at her nape and pushed it towards his chest. In turn, the sixteen-year old Priestess gasped a bit as she felt him gave her head a push but relaxed as she heard the steady rhythm of his heartbeat… Tsuki then closed her eyes, swaying along with him.

_And you wrap yourself around me_

_As we sway side to side_

_Bright stars above me_

_Like flashing disco lights_

"Tsuki-san?" he called out.

"Hmm?"

"I've decided… let's continue our hidden relationship, please… its for the best." He said, holding her tighter.

"Why…?" she asked, tears threatening to spill down her hazel brown eyes. For once, the Priestess didn't understand what the seventeen year old meant by what he said.

Ricdeau cleared his throat before he began to speak. "I don't want your reputation ruined, okay…? It's just that…" he stammered before turning red like a Munak Hat. "I-I-I love you too much that I care about you, Tsuki-san… Please understand."

"No, its okay, I understand you now, Hyuga-san… I guess I cared more about others before myself… I even thought you were just hating this hidden relationship of ours…"

_As we dance_

_Somewhere in south of France_

_We will fly_

_And tango up that bright-lit sky_

_When we dance_

_In the streets of Paris, France_

_We will fly_

_And tango up that bright-lit sky_

_Like lovebirds flying side by side_

_As we dance_

"If I hated it, then I wouldn't have agreed on having one in the first place." He chuckled, kissing the Priestess on the cheek affectionately. "I love you too much."

"Me too… Aishiteru, Hyuga-san."

OMG… Too sweet. Someone kill me! . Please read and review!


End file.
